This invention relates to transplanters useful in transplanting living plants or trees. Encompassed by the invention are transplanters of relatively small type useful for transplanting seedlings of various types including small shrubs and trees as well as vegetable plants and flowers and the like. The principles of the invention also apply to larger but yet extremely simplified transplanters useful for handling the transplanting of larger plants or trees (all characterized herein as plants), including those of such weight as to require power assistance for lifting and movement.
A variety of transplanters of the generally simplified type to which this invention is directed, that is, those capable of being used by the average person, have heretofore been proposed by those working in the art; but none is known to have the features and attributes of the transplanter teachings of this invention.
The new transplanters are conveniently employed to dig the hole in the ground where a plant is to be transplanted. The act of digqing the hole using a transplanter of the invention is quickly accomplished and leaves a cone-shaped hole for the transplant. Thereafter, a plant or tree to be transferred using the same transplanter is lifted out of the ground with a conical body of the earth from its present growing site about its roots without disturbing the relationship of that earth to the roots. The transplanter conveniently is then employed as the carrier for moving the plant with the body of earth about its roots to the new location. It is then inserted into the new location with the conical body of earth about its roots resting in the conical hole previously formed. Thus it is that the plant root system is subjected to minimal disturbance in the process of transplanting; and, most importantly, the whole process is exceedingly quickly and conveniently accomplished. In essence, practice of the invention permits transplanting without the necessity of one's hands touching the earth at any time.